weekyle15s_kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagome Higurashi
Kagome Higurashi became one of the seven main protagonists and became a new member of the Gargoyle Allies during the Avalon Arc. Appearance Kagome is a rather attractive young woman who has somewhat pale skin, and a slender yet curvaceous figure with well-toned thighs. She has long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue, and big brown eyes. Kagome usually is always seen wearing her green and white school uniform, also known as sailor fuku back in Japan. It is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. On other occasions, Kagome is seen wearing other outfits that are a combination of different sweaters and skirts. Personality Although she was just a modern girl for most of her life, Kagome was strangely unfazed by the horrors, violence, and death in the World because of her strong spirit. Her heart is pure and kind. Even with this, Kagome was not without her flawed, quirky side, which is typical of her age. Because of her empathetic, gentle heart, Kagome never hesitates to help those in need of it despite their personality, problems, race, tribe, or appearance, treating all with warmth and respect. Despite this, Kagome was never afraid to voice her mind about what is "right" and what is "wrong", making her somewhat opinionated and stubborn. Eventually, she learned to not see the world in black or white, becoming the one others turn to when they need emotional support or advice as she can be direct and make hard but true points. Powers, Skills and Abilities * Immense Spiritual Power: Even before training with Kaede, Kagome has the ability to pass through spiritual, shields, spells, and illusions, apart of sensing evil demonic auras and be unaffected by them. Kikyō also once showed Kagome how to fuse jewel shards together through prayer. It is also revealed that her innate spiritual powers and abilities are to an enormously great extent, but have been sealed by Magatsuhi, the evil will of the Shikon Jewel, out of fear. After Magatsuhi was destroyed, Kagome's innate spiritual abilities were released to their full and maximum potential, enabling her to gain complete access to much, much stronger abilities she had never knew she possessed. Note that her spiritual powers are pale glowing lilac in colour though sometimes it is purplish-pink and pale blue on some occasions. * Immense Purification: This power and ability allows Kagome to purify anything she touches. In the first series, she was not aware of when she used these abilities, and they were not as strong and powerful as Kikyō's. However, Kagome still could projected powerful bursts of spiritual energy at times. After Avalon, Kagome already knows how to use her powers by putting her hands on what she is purifying, such as a Shikon shard. * Sacred Barriers: Shortly after the release of her true powers, Kagome gained the ability to create a lavender-colored dome out of her spiritual powers, which protects her and easily destroys enemies nearby. * Enhanced Eyesight: As a priestess, Kagome is able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye. She can also see ghosts and spirits, and can even perceive divine auras as a shining, bright light. * Jewel Detection: This ability enabled Kagome to sense the presence, and exact location of the Shikon Jewel shards wherever they may be. Weapons * Bow and Arrows: After learning from the Gargoyles in Japan that she had been an archer in her previous life, Kagome decided to take the same path. However, compared to Kikyō, whose accuracy is universally recognized as being extremely prodigious, Kagome's own archery skills were lackluster at best, as she shot at a crow demon which shattered the Shikon Jewel in the first place, allowing the pieces to be acquired by Naraku. Ironically, her inaccuracy saves Kyle several times, such as when she is possessed by Menōmaru and later by Tsubaki. As time went by, however, Kagome's marksmanship gradually improved, to the point that her arrow now rarely misses its mark. * Sacred arrows: Kagome can infuse her spiritual powers into her arrows, which allows the arrows to penetrate demonic forces, break through barriers, destroy spells, and purify objects such as the Shikon Jewel. * Reflection: Kagome can use a basic short bow as a weapon, as she can infuse her spiritual powers into the bow in order to deflect an enemy's attack. * Arrows of Purification: When Kagome infuses her intensely strong spiritual powers into one of her arrows, she can purify even the most powerful demon energy-based attacks at longer distances, such as Kagura's air-based blasts as well as the Wind Scar itself. * Enhanced Kyūdō Skills: After receiving the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa, Kagome has the power to strike evil spirits or the user's intended target bypassing others: if the opponent should happen to be using a hostage as a shield, the arrow will bypass the hostage and hit the enemy instead. Family * Unnamed Mother * Unnamed Father * Unnamed Brother * Unnamed Grandfather Voice Actress Moneca Stori. Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Girlfriends Category:Reincarnations Category:Priestesses Category:Spiritual Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Sisters Category:Characters Category:Humans